


Confession

by reeby10



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: rarepair_shorts, F/F, that fine line between antagonism and lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: “I just have to tell you this,” Weasley said. There was a flush high on her cheeks, but Pansy couldn’t tell if it was anger or something else. “I hate you, but you’re f-ing sexy.”





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/gifts).



> Originally posted [here](https://rarepair-shorts.livejournal.com/645591.html) for rarepair_shorts' wishlist event 2018.

Pansy was just about to head out the door to Hogsmeade when someone came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned, expecting Millicent or even Draco, and came up short when it was none other than Ginny Weasley.

“Yes?” Pansy asked sharply, raising an eyebrow.

“I just have to tell you this,” Weasley said. There was a flush high on her cheeks, but Pansy couldn’t tell if it was anger or something else. “I hate you, but you’re f-ing sexy.”

For a long moment, Pansy had no idea how to respond. She just stared incredulously at Weasley, wondering what in the world brought that confession on. It wasn’t like she didn’t know she was sexy, but she wasn’t even wearing anything other than the normal school robes today.

“Thank you,” Pansy said slowly, because while she might be talking to a Weasley, there was no need to drop her manners. Plus, the younger girl had just complimented her. She looked Weasley over, smirking a little. “Not so bad yourself, Weasley.”

Weasley went even redder, if that was possible. Unfortunately it didn’t make her any less attractive. Pansy’s life was never easy, but she was quite adaptable.

“So are you coming to Hogsmeade?” Pansy asked when it didn’t seem like Weasley was going to respond. She gave Weasley another slow, deliberate once over. “There are plenty of… fun things to do there.”

“Fun…” Weasley trailed off, brow furrowed, then she stopped. Something seemed to click, because she started to grin, eyes darkening. “You know, I think I will go to Hogsmeade.”


End file.
